Puppeteer on Strings
by GalaMD
Summary: Al descorrer el telón, sorprende ver que el corazón del titiritero existe y de él tiran a su vez, en direcciones contrarias, los hilos del destino. Ben POVs


**Nota: **Prometo no publicar más en los próximos días! Pero es que la finale sea mañana me ha puesto las pilas en plan brutal, y no iba a dejar concentrarme en la Neuro. Ahora sí, más tranquila, puedo pasar a cosas serias xDD

**Disclaimer:** JJ et al. son las mentes maquiavélicas cantantes, pensantes, maquinantes, alucinantes y, cómo no, "cobrantes" XDD Así que, ¿desgraciadamente?, aunque con derroche de ilusión y frikismo de fangirl, este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro ni aspiraciones a ello xDD Ahora, si por algún extraño y lostiano casual supieran español, lo leyeran y les molara xD pediría encarecidamente que contrataran a todas las autoras que nombro más abajo para que les ayuden en el cotarro y, de paso, que me presentaran a Michael Emmerson. Porque, dudeeee, ese hombre inspira XD (bueno, ya que estamos por pedir públicamente: si de paso puedo conocer a Matt y Josh mwahahaa XD pues mejor pa mí!! Moriré deshidratada pero habrá merecido la pena XD)

**Rating:** K … todo lo PG que pueda ser Lost, claro xD

**Género:** Angst. POVs.

**Spoilers:** Hipótesis propias, nada oficial que no haya salido en la serie hasta "There's no place like home (I)".

**Summary: **Al descorrer el telón, sorprende ver que el corazón del titiritero existe y de él tiran a su vez, en direcciones contrarias, los hilos del destino.

**Dedicatoria: **Esto es un intento obsesivo de quitarme la pequeña espinita que tengo clavada, el escribir en el contexto del Lostverse. Quizás porque precisamente por ser un canon tan complejo y rico me intimida y ya son muchas las grandísimas autoras que abordan sus personajes y crean AUs o teorizan en sus relatos con sus hipótesis personales para explicar la trama… siempre he pensado que esto me superaba, y que jamás conseguiría escribir nada mínimamente decente. He llegado a una especie de punto medio con mis musas: estoy satisfecha, ya no padezco la agonía de "oh, no!! Lost" XD pero tengo claro que es imposible rivalizar con el estilo de esas visionarias que me apasionan (**Laura, Sara, Lore, Ninfa, Regi**, Aurora West o Martian Aries en ). Soooo... : a mis niñas Lost-eras, porque aunque igual el tipo de fic o POV no les hace tirar cohetes (xD no shipssss), pues sé de sobra que están igual de emocionadas que yo por mi intrusión en el género que ya ellas dominan con una maestría que me abruma.

Y, bueno, aunque jamás de los jamases va a leer esto…también se lo dedico a mi amiga y compañera **Lorena** (otra Lore ;)), que es mi pequeña padawan a la que he captado para la secta Lostiana (pobrecita mía xD) y que encima cumple años el día 31 de mayo!! Felicidades, chiki :) Gracias por compartir esta afición paranoica conmigo en la Real Life y por los caretos de sorpresa con que me vienes tras ver cada capítulo :D comentar es siempre un placer, especialmente en un quirófano o justo antes de un examen XDDD

* * *

**Puppeteer on Strings**

_The boy with the thorn in his side  
Behind the hatred there lies  
A murderous desire for love_

**(The ****Boy with the thorn in his side – The Smiths) **

Era incapaz de llorar, ya no sabía cómo. De todas maneras, sus mejillas y manos estaban húmedas. De sangre viscosa y reseca que no era suya, de moco y los restos que probablemente procedían de la criatura que en parte sí lo hubiera podido ser. Apartó unos mechones castaños que ocultaban el rostro de la joven y una línea temblequeante de color rojo manchó aún más su frente expuesta.

Se habían confiado, habían creído poder desafiar las normas, huir secretamente y fundar su propio hogar al margen del resto en su paraíso privado. Pero el destino les había dado caza

Había sido culpa suya. Todo. Desde el principio.

Su padre llevaba razón. Era un asesino. Un asesino a sangre fría.

Primero su madre…luego su Annie.

Creyó entender al hombre al que había crecido odiando por primera vez, porque experimentaba la misma rabia contra sí mismo. Jóvenes, imprudentes, estúpidos…y ella, que se había resistido a continuar con aquella locura hasta el final, había pagado el precio más alto.

Se resistía a los tirones de los celadores y las exasperadas murmuraciones de las matronas que procuraban persuadirle de que ya no había nada que hacer. Que debía marcharse a casa, dejarles terminar su trabajo. Y olvidar.

Pero él no quería marcharse. Quería estar allí, donde debía estar, con ella…y recordar siempre. No pertenecía a ningún otro sitio en aquella parcela de arena, montaña y jungla siseante. Era irreal, y consciente de ello, pero a su alrededor ocurrían tantas rarezas, tantas ilusiones y ensoñaciones que tachaban de absurdas en los libros que habían estudiado en la escuela, que estaba tentado de intentarlo. Quizás, si permanecía lo suficientemente quieto, sin respirar, sin pensar, oprimiendo su doliente corazón contra el pecho inmóvil de Annie, le concederían lo único que había pedido nunca y cumpliría su promesa de sangre infantil: estar siempre juntos.

Así que se aferró al cuerpo inerte y frío de su única y mejor amiga con toda la fuerza que sus brazos enclenques le permitieron.

La mañana le despertó abrazado a la nada, como despertando a una pesadilla.

Regresó a casa cabizbajo, guiado de un instinto automático. Allí sólo encontró un padre borracho que le ignoró, una mochila a medio hacer, una jaula de mascotas vacía y una muñeca que clavaba acusadoramente en él los ojos abotonados pintados con tempera sobre el papel de periódico encolado y enyesado.

Encerrado en el cuarto de baño cepilló con furia y jabón marca _Dharma_ la sangre bajo las uñas.

Se caló las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Se enfundó su flamante mono de trabajo y cargó la bolsa de herramientas al hombro.

Las voces amistosas que le habían murmurado siempre al oído esta vez le resultaron maliciosas, burlescas. Hostiles.

_Oh no, not me  
I never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the man who sold the world_

**(The Man who sold the World – David Bowie) **

El arrullo de la satisfacción superaba a la ira que le hervía en las venas, latiendo sus pulsos al ritmo galopante que dictaba la batuta de adrenalina sobre su corazón, mientras corría a través de la selva para supervisar el trabajo. Contemplar con éxtasis el caos y la desolación de cuerpos retorciéndose sobre la hierba que habían dejado, como la Última plaga del Éxodo. No obstante, la costumbre de años había hecho que le fuera cada vez más fácil dominarse y no dejar que las emociones emergieran a la superficie.

Había culminado la misión que le habían encomendado, pero ahora estaba absolutamente solo en el Jardín del Bien y del Mal que había cultivado con esmero a lo largo de años. No era paz adormeciendo su conciencia lo que sentía en aquel instante, sino la familiar sensación de creciente vacío fuera y dentro de él, excavando en su alma un pozo negro insondable. La misma comezón que se le hincó tras los párpados al perder a Annie y que creyó no volvería a experimentar nunca más.

Se había convertido en un rey sin reino, en un Napoleón exiliado de su propio microimperio sobre el Pacífico.

En el emisario en la Tierra de un Dios sin creyentes ni fe, pero sin gloria u honor tras el sacrificio. Tan sólo sangre en las manos y sudor transpirando la piel tras la máscara antigás que protegía su organismo y su cobardía de los ojos desorbitados que suplicaban piedad entre estertores agonizantes.

Hasta el renombrado Jesucristo estuvo a solas con su duda en un monte de olivos y, hecho el sacrificio, aún hizo falta ayuda para completar su propósito.

Benjamin Linus inspiró hondo y, armado de confianza en que Jacob no le abandonaría, tiró la máscara a la fosa común. Ahora ellos también requerirían nuevos apóstoles para cimentar y construir su nueva civilización, a partir de los escombros que pisaban sus pies.

_I'm a county lineman  
On the high line, on the high line  
So will be my grandson  
There are powerlines in our bloodlines_

_And if you don't love me let me go  
And if you don't love me let me go_

_And I am a writer, writer of fictions  
I am the heart that you call home  
And I've written pages upon pages  
Trying to rid you from my bones_

**(The Engine Driver – The Decemberists)**

La amaba. Nunca había escondido ese sentimiento, porque le superaba. Jamás había amado o deseado nada ni a nadie como a ella. Por encima de su razón, de sus principios, de sus planes de futuro, de la memoria de Annie o el precario equilibrio de su comunidad. Con ella y por ella sólo importaba la sonrisa que iluminaba su sombría rutina de estudio y control, la mirada azul de la marea lamiendo la arena o el eco de risitas en las veces que, oculto, la había visto compartiendo confidencias, cosas de mujeres, con una rebelde hija adolescente que apenas se comunicaba con ningún otro adulto (y menos con él, aunque su único afán fuera protegerla).

Y si entre todos sus pecados mortales había alguna virtud que le caracterizara era la paciencia, entrenada desde la más tierna infancia, y no podía decirse que no era generoso tampoco. Lo había dado todo por ella, había removido cielo y tierra para encontrarla y traerla a él. El fichaje perfecto, la persona más preparada y capaz para encontrar una solución que les permitiera proteger a su gente. Crecer como familia.

¿Por qué no lo veía? ¿Por qué no le entendía? Cuánto la necesitaban. Cuánto la necesitaba él. Cierto que no era un hombre dado a pronunciar en voz alta sus emociones, veladas y guardadas con cautela (porque eran una debilidad, y los líderes no podían desfallecer ni siquiera ante el amor), pero había sido extraordinariamente explícito en sus atenciones para con ella. La desesperación le desgarraba el pecho desde dentro, las náuseas quemaban con ácido su esófago y la arcada le hizo vomitar la verdad a la cara. Su dulce cara, enrojecida ahora por la caminata bajo el sol y el llanto que él había causado, llevaba el ceño fruncido en una mueca de consternación.

Y luego la sorpresa de tal revelación abrió sus ojos azules de par en par y la emoción en ellos se tornó en odio lancinante que rivalizaba con la que él empleaba sin miramientos con el cadáver descompuesto a la intemperie.

Entonces descubrió el detalle que había escapado a todo su cálculo meticuloso y a su conocimiento (observado, documentado, estudiado) de aquella mujer rubia, de espíritu frágil y quebradizo como una brizna de hierba entre los dedos.

Lo peor que hubiera podido desearle a ningún hombre relacionado con ella no era la muerte. No.

Y las rodillas casi cedieron y le hincaron ante ella, derrotado en el centro de la diana de aquella mirada gélida, que le abofeteaba una y otra vez con más dureza de lo que lo hubiera hecho la palma de su mano blanca.

Quiso reír amargamente por la ironía de la escena.

El fervor de sus pasiones no reciprocadas les había hecho envenenarse y apuñalarse el uno al otro, como en una parodia macabra de Shakespeare.

_And I am nothing of a builder  
But here I dreamt I was an architect  
And I built this balustrade  
To keep you home, to keep you safe  
From the outside world  
But the angles and the corners  
Even though my work is unparalleled  
They never seemed to meet  
This structure fell about our feet  
And we were free to go_

**(Here I dreamt I was an architect – The Decemberists)**

Lo escuchó semioculto por la cortina. El ruido del disparo entrecortó su discurso inflamado, sesgó el aire y la vida de Alex. Su Alexandra. Su niña. Hija de aquella Isla que escogía por antojos a sus elegidos.

Lo vio y sintió todo, diecisiete años, en los pocos segundos que (eternizados) tardó su cuerpo en chocar contra la tierra.

El beso suave como el revoloteo alegre de una mariposa cada noche al arroparla, posándose fugaz sobre su mejilla, en el lugar donde jamás pudieran correr lágrimas.

Los dibujos caricaturescos infantiles que aún guardaba a buen recaudo y que representaban a su más que atípico núcleo familiar.

Las tardes perdidas mientras la forzaba a luchar contra la trigonometría, más bien distraída con los ruidos de la selva, que la llamaban por su nombre, a pesar de tener todas las ventanas de la casa cerradas.

La piel perennemente bronceada y la cabellera morena siempre revuelta por el viento y el salitre. El espíritu aventurero e inquebrantable y las ansias afrancesadas de libertad. El eterno recordatorio de que no se trataba realmente de sangre de su sangre.

Las disputas acaloradas, cada vez más frecuentes entre ellos, que les habían distanciado hasta el punto de dejar de ser "papá" y convertirse en "Ben", en contraposición con el nuevo brillo que, cuando sospechaba que no la miraban (en particular él), asomaba a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Sí, la visión de su sangre derramada sobre el césped perfectamente recortado del jardín delantero en que había jugado tantas veces al sol, en que había aprendido a gatear o a hacer el pino, cristalizó en su conciencia.

La súplica agónica, con la misma voz dulce que tantas veces le había pedido más sirope de chocolate en su helado o aceptar a Karl a cenar en Navidad a la misma mesa que ellos, reverberó en sus oídos después del eco repetitivo del arma. Un balazo a quemarropa, directo al centro del pecho, que no doblegó su petulante creencia en que seguía siendo más que capaz de maniobrar aquella situación cuando las riendas ni siquiera estaban en su mano.

El regusto bilioso de las mentiras que había escuchado de él antes de morir (su último recuerdo, de mentiras, de manipulación, de desprecio) fue hiel en su garganta y más madera para la venganza y la autodestrucción.

En ese momento de _déjà vu _sobre otro cuerpo, hallándose verdugo de otra de las pocas personas que le habían amado, juró por su hija sobrevivir a cualquier precio.

Esa perra caprichosa que era el destino le había arrebatado todo. Su vida ya estaba reclamada por un compromiso más fuerte que la sangre o el deber. No le quedaba nada más que perder o entregar salvo su Isla y su propio orgullo.

Iba a dar caza a su némesis y cobrarse lo justo.

Moriría, sí, con mucho gusto, pero exhalando un _jaque mate_ sonriente como último aliento.

_Hands are red with your blame  
Megaphone screaming my name  
Whimpers someone I should've loved  
Souls weeping above  
I've seen  
What you're doing to me  
Destroying puppet strings  
To our souls_

**(Micro cuts – Muse)**


End file.
